coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:East Street
Thanks for contributing this article. I realise the plot text came from wikipedia but our standard is not to have actor names in brackets within the synopsis. Could I ask you to delete those? Many thanks!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:24, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Just wanted to leave a message here given there have been a lot of edits to this page on how I would play the fairly unique situation with the actors/characters from two different soaps. All Corrie cast and have been obviously linked to their Corriepeida pages and all EastEnders actors have been hyperlinked to this wiki. I think this is a sensible idea, as it follows the precedent of other actors who appeared exclusively in spin off material and one of the actors, Jessie Wallace, already has a page here anyway, it won't be too difficult to create pages for the rest. EastEnders characters have been linked to external wikipedia pages which I think is a sound idea too (or link them to the EastEnders wiki), this is an exception to the rule where spin off characters would have their own page but it seems a bit futile having pages here on characters where 99% of the information would relate to an entirely different soap. Anyone disagree? Carterboi33 (talk) 00:13, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not too sure what you're asking. I don't in any way view this production as a true spin-off but more as a curiosity. I'd rather we didn't have EE-related pages on this site and therefore want the EE actor pages to link to wikipedia as the characters rightly do. Jessie Wallace is an exception for obvious reasons. In addition the cast list is wrong in saying as as our standard is - .--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 00:21, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I just meant that while usually any spin off exclusive characters (from Pardon the Expression, Romaian Holiday etc...) have pages or links to uncreated pages on here, in this situation giving the EE characters who appeared in East Street would be problematic. The actors on the other hand are deserving of pages here and the same problem wouldn't exist. I agree the cast list should fit the same format as all others on this wiki. Carterboi33 (talk) 00:34, November 27, 2019 (UTC) For example the page I have created on Nina Wadia. Carterboi33 (talk) 00:57, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I'm also feeling the need to question as to why two category pages have been created (East Street actors and East Street characters) when this 15-minute charity sketch cannot be deemed a true spin-off. There are no categories created in relation to other material of the same nature on this site (ie. 1990 ITV Telethon, Text Santa 2012 and Text Santa 2015). In alignment with these, a mention on the CS actor's pages for the work and on the LoA pages should surely be sufficient? Karen2310 (talk) 08:39, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I agree with Carterboi that the actors should have their own pages on this site, to match how we treat every other Corrie-related production, but on the condition that their appearance in East Street is mentioned before anything else as that's their relevance to Coronation Street. Agree with Karen about the categories - again, if we're being consistent. David (talk) 12:16, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Yeah that's fair enough, I didn't realise there were no pages for Text Santa etc... I just went off other examples like Street Car Stories. I don't mind removing those. Carterboi33 (talk) 16:12, November 27, 2019 (UTC)